A Dragonslayer's Promise
by OtakuChef
Summary: Natsu drops a hint to Lucy before flying off to fight Future Rogue. With her feelings for Natsu realized during the fight, Lucy anticipates what he has promised to tell her. (Warning: Mature content in later chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** I actually started to write this fic before Ch 337 was released and was headed to a different direction. Although a bit anti-climatic for the action, I was thoroughly satisfied with the NaLu moment Mashima-sensei gave us in that chapter. That's when I decided to incorporate some scenes and added them to this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this!**  
**

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail totally belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei. Even though he trolls his characters and readers, only he could make something so awesome. This story is purely a fan's imagination gone wild.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"_After this, I have something important to tell you." _ Natsu whispered in her ear.

"_What is it?" _Lucy asked.

He smiled at her. "It will have to wait. Let me deal with the dragons and Future Rogue first. I promise I will come back to you. This strategy is fail-proof."

"But—"

"Also, you need clothes. You'll catch a cold." His sweet smile turned into a smirk. The towel she wrapped around her body once again fell into a heap on her feet.

She scrambled to cover her body. "You big pervert!" Her body flushed to the color of his hair. She immediately summoned Virgo for clothes and took a minute to choose what to wear. By the time she was dressed, Natsu was flying with Happy already. She could only look at them fly to the direction of Atlas Flame.

* * *

**CHAPTER 337 AND BEYOND**

Lucy could not believe her eyes. The Gate collapsed right before her. Just a few minutes before, Yukino and she tried in vain to destroy the gate with all the powers they can muster.

She was not surprised at all when she saw Natsu coming out of the rubble.

"He did it! Natsu did it!" Her heart did summersaults in her chest. Natsu really defeated Rogue and destroyed the accursed gate. Their future wasn't so bleak anymore.

Future Lucy's journal started to disappear in her hand. She thought that maybe her future self's fate was changed. She could feel an overwhelming happiness bubbling inside her.

"Natsu." she thought.

She ran to him and embraced him from behind. Her tears won't stop trailing down her heeks. She stifled a sob forming in her throat. She leaned her head on his broad back.

"Is something wrong, Lucy?" he asked. He felt her shake her head.

"Thank you, Natsu." she whispered to him. "Thank you."

Natsu turned around to reciprocate her embrace. "I will always protect you." he whispered to her ear. He wiped her tears with his finger. "So please stop crying now."

To her surprise, he cupped her head with his hands and kissed her forehead. "I will protect Lucy." He looked at her with fondness and a hint of passion in his eyes. She felt blood rush to her cheeks again. She just nodded, at lost for words. She was suddenly aware of the proximity of their faces and he was still coming near. She can already feel his breath on her cheeks. Her heart fluttered and she could only close her eyes to the rush of feelings inside. His breath was definitely intoxicating her. She could almost feel his lips on hers. They were only a few centimeters away from each other.

"Natsu! Lucy!" cried Happy from a far. He was flying towards them.

Out of reflex, she pushed herself away from Natsu. Her cheeks were still flushed from the interrupted intimacy. She heard Natsu sigh loudly. She saw him look up and flashed his signature grin to Happy's direction. She felt satisfied when she discovered that her flushed cheeks were reflected on his.

"Happy!" Natsu hollered. She also waved her hand on Happy's direction.

"Where were you guys? Fairy Tail is already celebrating over there! The others are looking for you." Happy reported. "And why are you blushing, both of you?" he asked in his usual irritating, questioning look. "Did I interrupt something?"

It took all of Lucy's will not to strangle Happy with her Fleuve d'étoiles right then and there.

It was Natsu who saved the both of them from all of Happy's further questions. "We're just a bit tired. We just fought a dragon and destroyed the gates you know." He grinned at Happy. Happy nodded, satisfied with Natsu's made up explanation.

"Where are the others?" Lucy followed up.

"They are still at the plaza. Let's go! The others are waiting." Happy flew ahead, his wings flapping excitedly.

Natsu faced her. "Err, let's go?" Natsu asked a bit awkwardly. He held his hand to her.

Ignoring the awkwardness, she accepted his hand. "Yes, let's go!"

Happy turned around again. "Come on guys! Hurry up!"

They walked together holding hands to Happy's lead.

Lucy tugged his hand. "Natsu? What was it that you wanted to tell me before you flew off to fight Future Rogue?"

He blushed again and scratched the back of his head with his other hand. She found out that she enjoyed seeing Natsu blush. She noted that he was still holding her hand.

"That, err, I'll tell you later." He grinned sheepishly.

"Oh." She felt a bit disappointed. "Okay."

He turned away from her and whispered, "I'll tell you when we're alone."

She did not need a Dragonslayer's ears to hear that. She smiled in anticipation. She felt blood rush to her cheeks again when she realized that she also have something to tell him when they're finally alone.

**Author's Notes (again): **There you have it! Thank you for reading. The mature part would come eventually, around chapter 3 I guess. Let's build up the romance first. :D

Reviews are very welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and its characters all belong to the Speedster Hiro Mashima. Even if he trolls his characters and fans, we still love him. This story is purely a fan's imagination gone wild.

* * *

The night after the fight with Future Rogue passed in the usual Fairy Tail fashion. Master Makarov rented a pub to themselves to celebrate. It was a double-celebration of surviving the fight and their overdue victory party of the Grand Magic Games.

Alcohol and food abounded the place. Their guild mates wasted no time in merry-making. The oldies were grouped together, drinking amongst themselves while the younger ones attacked the food.

Meanwhile, some people were grouped in pairs. Gajeel and Levy were seated together, with Levy busy writing in her journal. Lucy noted Gajeel's hand that was draped over Levy's shoulder. Juvia is all over Gray, as usual. Surprisingly, Gray does not mind it. Lucy also accidentally saw Elfman and Evergreen kissing in a secluded corner of the room. She was instantly reminded that Natsu has yet to let go of her hand.

"Natsu, you can let go of my hand now." She told him. Actually, she did not want to let go of him yet but she does not want anyone misinterpreting it. Natsu reluctantly let go.

"I'll go over to Charle and Lily." Happy informed them. "You may continue whatever I interrupted a while ago." He said in a teasing tone and immediate flew away from Lucy's incoming smack.

"You stupid cat!"

"_Maybe we should continue where we left off." _

All thoughts of cat violence Lucy had screeched to a halt when he heard Natsu. "What?"

"Did I just say that out loud?" Natsu asked. His face turned to a shade brighter that his hair. "I, I need to go!" He immediately shot out of the pub.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy called, but he did not stop. He was out in seconds.

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"What did I just say to Lucy?" Natsu chided himself. He pounded his head to the wall. He did not know how he got there, but he was currently at an alley near the pub. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" He crouched down in frustration. "How the hell am I supposed to tell her?"

He remembered that he got mad at Sabertooth's Minerva for injuring Lucy during the Grand Magic Games. He was also worried to death when Lucy was arrested by the Royal Army. Happy commented on his over-the-top reactions, but he just dismissed it. That time, he thought it was only natural because she was his nakama, one of his best friends.

It was after witnessing Future Lucy's death that he realized his feelings. Seeing Lucy die like that felt like having half of his heart ripped off from his chest. Witnessing Lucy cry over her future self's death felt having the other half of his heart squeezed to a pulp. He'll never allow that to happen again.

That was when he formed his resolve. He would defeat Future Rogue and find a way to avoid the future where Lucy is alone from happening. Also, he realized that he needed to tell Lucy soon about his newfound feelings. Witnessing death was like a shot into his head. Life is too short to just deny or hide his feelings. He needed to be assertive. He will tell her the first chance he gets.

"Yeah, right. First chance I get and I ran out like a chicken." He pounded his head again.

Seeing her flying naked towards him was too unexpected. He was concentrated on fighting Rogue that it totally shocked him. His feet froze in their place and left him immobile. They were flung together inside the bell. It was dizzying for two reasons: Motion-sickness and Lucy. His senses were overwhelmed with Lucy's softness and scent. Their compromising positions inside the bell made him almost forget about his motion-sickness.

When they finally stopped spinning, he joked about flying naked people. It was the only way he can think of to avoid awkwardness. But when Lucy told him to stop looking at her, he misunderstood her. His mind short-circuited and acted fully on instinct. Next thing he knew, he felt the softness of her twin peaks in his hands. He noted the split-second moan he heard from her before he was punched. He had to claim innocence when Happy came because of embarrassment. He did not know he had it in him to be the groping-type. He had to admit it felt really good touching Lucy.

He once heard from the girls in the guild that Lucy liked assertive men. Groping can count as assertive, right? And to properly finish his "assertiveness", he decided to drop a hint by making that promise.

Ultimately, he was able to defeat Future Rogue and destroyed the accursed gate. He knew he was able to change Lucy's future. All his bruises and wounds from the fight are worth it if it meant Lucy's happiness. When Lucy embraced him after the fight, he felt happiness like no other. Her warmth and unique scent were a welcome rush to his senses. Those feelings pushed him to try to kiss her.

As much as he loved Happy, he wanted to hit the Exceed when their kiss was interrupted. He felt numb and frustrated from being stopped midway. He sensed that Lucy wanted it too. He just contented himself with holding hands with her while they walk to the pub. When she asked him to let go of her hand, it took a huge will to let go. So when Happy hinted that they could continue where they left off, he unknowingly said what he had in mind out loud.

"I bet Lucy thinks I'm really a big pervert right now." He grumbled.

"Yeah, you're a really big pervert."

Natsu turned around to see Lucy nodding at him. She wore a bright smile he had not seen in days.

"Lucy, I—"

"I also think we should continue where we left off." She said, looking down. Her cheeks were flushed again while she fidgeted with her fingers.

"Really?" he asked, dumbfounded.

She looked up and nodded at him. Even her ears are now pink as his hair. She shuffled closer to him while he was frozen in place. She's only a few centimeters from him now. Lucy's scent assaulted his nose once again. He inhaled sharply and tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat.

"Lucy." he whispered. "You're driving me crazy."

Right now, his heart is restlessly pounding in his ears, his eyes and nose a thousand times sharper than normal. Everything about Lucy in front of him is overloading his senses.

He touched her cheek hesitantly. She inhaled sharply and her eyes fluttered close. _"Natsu." _she whimpered. When she opened her eyes again, he saw passion and want in them.

Her breaths were coming short and he could feel her skin get hotter. His hand slipped down to her neck while his thumb skimmed her chin. He was hovering close to her lips and he felt her shiver. He tilted her head and in an instant, Natsu closed the gap between them. His lips touched hers, a bit hesitantly. Then Lucy held on to his shoulder for support. His other hand wrapped around her waist. He held her tighter, deepening their kiss. He let out a growl of satisfaction. Her hands were now on his nape, tugging on his hair. Her actions sent shivers down his spine. It encouraged him to do more.

He started to move his lips with hers, sucking on her lower lip. Her hands tugged his hair harder, her nails scratching his scalp. He then surprised her by licking her lower lip. Her lips parted slightly and he took the opportunity to explore inside her mouth. He ran his tongue on her teeth and on the roof of her mouth. She let out a soft moan on his mouth. He touched the tip of her tongue, beckoning her to do the same. It was his turn to moan when she traced her tongue with his.

Natsu felt hot inside and was starting to get dizzy for lack of air. He reluctantly parted with Lucy's lips, panting heavily. Lucy was inhaling sharply too. It was their eyes that remained locked with each other. There was fire in her eyes, passion and lust clouding them. He was sure that his eyes were like that too. He needed more of her. He has to tell her now.

"Lucy, I –" he started to say.

"Lucy?" called a voice from the pub's direction.

Natsu groaned. "_Damn!_ _Interrupted again!" _he complained to himself. He saw that Lucy was peeved at the voice too. She removed her hands from his nape while he unwillingly let go of her.

"Yes?" she called back. They recognized Erza's voice now.

"Where are you? Everybody is looking for you. Do you know where Natsu is?" Erza asked. She was coming near.

"He's with me." Lucy answered. Erza is now in front of them.

"There you are. Let's go inside. You're missing out on the fun." She said.

"_Not as much as we're having right now, thank you very much." _He thought.

"We're coming." Natsu said instead. He held out his hand to Lucy again. She eagerly accepted his hand.

Erza turned around, starting to walk back to the party. Lucy tugged his hand to get closer.

"Let's continue in my apartment after this party." She whispered to his ear. She winked at him while her lips curved to a smirk.

It took a lot of self-control to stop him from kissing her again. "Okay." He grinned at her, winking at the same time. It's gonna be a long party.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Whew! Writing in Natsu's POV is really challenging. I hope I did not make him OOC. I apologize for those who were not satisfied with the amount of sexiness in this chapter even if I just changed the rating. I promise, I'll try my best in writing what happens in Lucy's apartment next chapter.

Did you guess what my head cannon was? Write a review and tell me! Thank you very much for reading!

**Edit: **A day after posting this, I realized that all fanfictions are actually head cannons of some sort. *smacks self* LOL.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm still a college student, so academics kinda ate my extra time in writing. I really wanted to update before the triple chapter was released, but yeah, acads. This chapter is quite long as I was not sure where to pause the story. Enjoy reading fairies! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail and its characters belong to Hiro Mashima. He's the only one able to make canon NaLu moments and we love him for that.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Lucy's POV**

For the second time today, Natsu and Lucy entered the pub, this time with Erza. She lead the way so she was not aware that they were holding hands as they walked.

"_I can get used to this."_ thought Lucy, squeezing Natsu's hand a bit. Natsu squeezed her hand back.

Erza turned around and they quickly let go. Lucy smiled. She loved it how they both don't want others to know what has transpired between them yet.

"Everyone was looking for you guys, especially you, Natsu." Erza said. "Gray saw you enter the place then went out in a hurry a moment after."

"Lucy chased me out!" he answered.

"What?!" Lucy was incredulous. "I did not! You went out on your own!"

"Oh yes, you did! It's because of _you_ that I ran out of the place." Natsu winked at her.

Realization struck Lucy. "Oh. I guess I did."

"Why did you chase him out?" asked Erza.

"Why?" She chould feel another blush coming. "Er, ask Natsu!"

" I- I..." Natsu stuttered. His face and ears turned pink as his hair again.

Erza let out a soft sigh. "Never mind. Let's just go where the others are."

Lucy sighed in relief. They have to think of a good excuse soon.

"I'll think of an excuse, don't worry." He said. He was grinning at her again.

"Try not to exaggerate, okay?" she said.

He nodded, his goofy grin forever fixed on his face.

They went around the party together, joining the merry-making of the guild. No one asked about Natsu's hasty exit earlier, as Gray was still busy talking to Juvia. The night went on with just a few rowdy arguments from the other members. Miraculously, nothing has been damaged yet. Maybe it's because Natsu, their number one troublemaker, was behaving for the first time.

Lucy felt good being around Natsu. True, she's been with him for a long time already, but after that heated moment, it's like an unknown barrier between them crumbled down. Intimacy did have its perks, especially when feelings were mutual. Well, she just assumed that. It would be devastating on her part if Natsu feels differently from her. She did not want to think about that yet.

Tomorrow, Fairy Tail will be going back to Magnolia. That means she can finally come home. She misses her room, especially her bed. The beds they have in their hotel are comfortable, but she still prefers the familiarity of her own bed. A light blush tinted her cheeks when she remembered that she told Natsu that they will continue what they doing before in her apartment. She's both excited and a little bit scared. What if Natsu changes his mind once they reach Magnolia?

She shook her head to banish the negative thoughts. _"No, I can't be pessimistic now. I have to trust myself and Natsu." _

"Do you want to get back to the hotel, Lucy? You've been quiet for a while there. "asked Natsu.

She thought about it. "Yeah, I kinda feel tired. I'm going back."

"I'll go back too." Natsu stood up. "I'll tell Happy first. Wait for me?"

"Sure, no problem." She nodded at him. He left their table and went to find Happy.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu found Happy alone at a table. He was drinking milk at the moment.

"Happy, where's Charle and Lily?" he asked.

"Lily's gone with Gajeel and Levy. Charle went to the bathroom." Happy answered.

Natsu nodded. "I have to go first. I'll walk Lucy back to the hotel."

"Just the two of you?" Happy's eyes squinted.

"Well, yeah." Natsu scratched his head. He did not know why he's getting embarrassed at the question.

"You liiiiiiike her, don't you?" teased Happy.

Natsu did not know how to answer that. She liked Lucy, yes, but it's more than that. He loved her.

Happy nodded approvingly. "Yeah, you do like her, a lot!"

Natsu just kept quiet, not denying nor confirming what Happy is saying. He just smiled at Happy.

"Well, I won't be the one disturbing you two again. I'll be with Charle and Wendy tonight. Good luck!"

Natsu's smiled widened to a grin, nodding at Happy. "Thank you Happy!" He quickly ran back to where Lucy is.

"You better tell me everything once we get home, Natsu!" Happy hollered.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Natsu came back, grinning. Lucy suspected something happened. Most of the time, Natsu grinning like crazy means trouble.

"Are you ready to go, Lucy?" he asked her.

"Did something happen when you talked to Happy?" she asked. She gathered her things and stood up.

"Nothing." His grin just got wider.

Lucy let out a big sigh. "If you're not gonna tell me what happened, try to remove that stupid grin on your face. It's bothering me."

Natsu stubbornly kept his grin as they strode out of the pub. They walked in comfortable silence, enjoying the company of each other until they reached their hotel. They now stood in front of Lucy's room.

"I guess this is good night then?" asked Lucy.

"May I still stay with you for a little bit longer?" asked Natsu. "I… I have something to tell you."

"Is it about your promise? You have not told me what it is yet."

He looked at her with serious eyes. "Yes."

She was surprised to see Natsu determined all of a sudden. "Well, come on in first." She opened the door and they entered the room together. They sat on her bed, with just a little distance between them. She was immediately reminded of the things they were doing together earlier. She's getting a bit restless with him very close to her. She got startled when Natsu touched her hand.

"Lucy, I'm not sure how to go about this. I realized something when I saw you die." Natsu started. "Well, it was Future Lucy, but still, it was you." He looked down their hands. He was actually fidgeting with his fingers, tracing circles at the back of her hand.

Lucy nodded, urging him to continue. His hands on hers were getting distracting.

"I realized I did not want to see you get hurt. When I see you in pain, a part of me gets hurt too. You're very important to me." He wrapped his hand around hers. "What I'm trying to say is…" he lifted her hand and kissed it. Her breath hitched at the sudden contact.

"What?" she whispered.

He looked straight at her again, his eyes clear and expressive. "I love you, Lucy."

His other hand titled her chin. His eyes never left hers as he came closer.

His kiss was light and sweet. It filled her with happiness and warmth. He pulled away to stare at her again. "I love you, Lucy Heartfilia".

Tears welled up in her eyes. She touched his cheek and smiled. "I love you too, Natsu."

Natsu's eyes smiled at her as they went for another kiss. He pulled her closer, angling their lips for a deeper kiss. His hand left her chin and cradled her head. His hand sifted through her soft hair. It sent goose bumps all over her body, making her shiver in his touch. Once again, his tongue asked permission to enter her. She eagerly welcomed him, savoring his warmth. He traced his tongue with hers, making her moan in his mouth. He seemed to enjoy her reaction that he repeated this one more time.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, sifting through his hair. She pulled him closer, wanting to touch him more. Natsu nibbled at her lower lip then followed up with a quick lick.  
"Natsu!" she cried and opened her eyes. His eyes were smoldering with love and passion. His hair stuck to his forehead, framing his face. It made him more handsome in her eyes. He went back to her lips, his tongue exploring inside her again. He pushed her down slowly until she lay back on her bed. He balanced himself on his right hand while his left arm explored her body. She tried to regain air for her lungs while he tried to get his balance. Then he dipped his head down and started to plant small kisses from the side of lips down to her neck. It took all of her strength not to scream in pleasure. He found Lucy's sensitive spot in there and left a hot, open-mouthed kiss on it. He continued down her collar bone and licked the sweat forming on it. Her breath hitched once again at contact, making her head spin. She bit her lips, squirming under his touch. He intentionally made his teeth scraped a little bit of her skin. Her hands fisted his soft hair, lightly pulling them from his scalp.

"Natsu, don't leave any marks please." She managed to say between hoarse breaths.

"I can't promise that."

She felt him grin on her collar bone. It seemed that her words had a reverse effect on Natsu. They just urged him to do more teeth action on her. He returned to the tender spot on her neck, gave it a light kiss and a quick bite. She gasped at the unexpected jab of both pain and pleasure. She was not sure whether to get angry or to thank him.

"Lucy…" he called her name as he trailed up again to return to her lips. His left hand diligently explored her body. His touch sets fire to her skin, as if putting her under his magic. His hand touched the bare skin on the small of her back, sending shivers all over her body. She instinctively arched her back, letting him access more. He explored her lower back, and then circled around her belly. His fingers slid up and down, almost touching the underside of her breasts.

She also started to explore his body. Her hands left his hair and traced down his neck. She wanted to kiss him there too, but she was pinned to her bed by his weight. Her hands slid down to his shoulder, lightly massaging the corded muscles in there. He let out a soft moan of satisfaction, urging her to continue. She continued south, her hands flat on the planes of his chest. She secretly thanked the stars that he always wore his vest open, leaving his chest bare. She curled her fingers against it, lightly scratching them with her fingers. He let out a surprised hiss on her mouth; his hand paused for a second.

He once again ravaged her neck, paying special attention on that particular spot. He sweetly sucked on it and lightly blew on it. Then he lightly nipped at it, making Lucy writhe in pleasure again. His hands were still busy rubbing the smooth skin of her stomach. They continued southward, until they reached just above the hem of her shirt. Natsu paused on her neck. His hand tugged her shirt. He looked up at her and asked, "May I?"

Lucy nodded; not trusting her voice would come out evenly. She was still dizzy from the onslaught of ecstasy that came from the sweet spot on her neck. He lifted her shirt midway her stomach, her skin tingling at the sudden exposure to cool air. When it caught on her chest, she arched her back to help him ease her out of the fabric. Her shirt fell on the floor. She shivered in her black lacy bra, resisting the urge to cover herself with her hands.

"Beautiful." Natsu whispered. His hands traveled from her neck, shoulder, to the sides of her chest and down to her stomach. He planted small kisses on her cheek, to her lips. He continued down her neck until her reached the valley of her mounds. He sucked on the skin in between them while his hands cupped her breasts over the thin lace.

"Natsu!" she cried. It felt so hot being touched by Natsu. He was squeezing both her breasts, sending sparks fast to her belly.

"So soft." he marveled, his eyes focused on them as he continued squeezing.

She could feel the area between her legs start to throb. She pressed her hips together to trying to quell the need building up inside her.

He released her breast and looked at her. "Lucy, take it off. I want to feel you more." He said softly.

She arched her back to reach for the clasp and her breasts came unbound. The straps slacked on her shoulders. Natsu watched her, somewhat mesmerized. His hands caught on the straps and slid them down her arms. He discarded the piece of fabric on the far corner of the bed. She's now half-naked in front of him.

"It's unfair, Natsu." She pouted a bit. "Take yours off, too."

He laughed at her protest. He quickly removed his scarf and shrugged off his vest. He tossed them aside, not once breaking eye-contact with her.

She marveled at the perfection in front of her. His body was chiseled perfectly, with the just right amount of muscle in every inch. She craved to touch him once again; to trace her fingers on his chest down to his muscular stomach.

"Like what you see?" he asked in a husky voice.

She nodded her head. "You?" she whispered. She once again struggled not to cover herself.

He nodded his head too. "Beautiful."

"Don't just look." She reached for him and kissed him. Skin met skin as their chests touched. It felt incredible to feel his bare skin on hers. Her nipples grazed his chest, making both of them groan. Their tongues battled, sliding and sucking in between lips. She moaned on his mouth when he cupped her bare breasts once again and gave it a little squeeze. Her hands clamped on his shoulders as she arched towards him, craving for more. He broke off from her lips and clamped on her collar bone. Her hands slid down his back, delighting at the skin of his back. Her hands rubbed up and down his back while he was busy torturing her mounds with his hands.

"You're not gonna punch me this time, are you?" His fingers pinched her rock hard buds.

His question barely registered in her head. She stifled a scream and shook her head. "No." she answered softly. She grabbed on his shoulder, her nails pressing hard.

He flicked her nipples once again and it hurt her. But the hurt was overcome with the intense pleasure that came with it. It left her gasping for air

Natsu continued on with his sweet torture. Dissatisfied with just playing with her over-sensitive buds, he captured one with his mouth while his hand continued to massage her other mound. His hot mouth sucked on the tip hungrily while his tongue deliciously flicked over it. It elicited incoherent sounds from her, his name garbled in between her moans. His mouth switched to the other breast, subjecting it with the same torture he did before. She's losing control over her body as she struggled with his unending torture. She cried out when his teeth grazed her nipple, pleasure surging in her veins.

"Natsu!" She called out. Her hands traveled up his neck up to his hair. She pulled on it as he continued to satisfy her body's desires.

His wicked mouth left her breasts and seized her lips once again. She eagerly kissed back, her mouth moving roughly against his. She licked his lower lip, eliciting a tiny groan from him. She battled once again with him, tongues lashing against each other. She sucked on his tongue greedily until they were inside her mouth. They pulled apart for air, both of them gasping. He looked at her with eyes clouded with lust and want. It was such a turn on that she pushed him until he lies on his back. She quickly attacked his neck, alternating between wet kisses and sucking. He groaned loudly, his reactions uninhibited. She loved how she was able to get such reactions from him. She quickly nipped at the sensitive spot in his neck.

"Lucy!" he cried, the last syllable dragged on to a hiss. It was satisfying to see him struggle under her, his reactions almost similar to hers. Her hands lay flat on his chest, marveling at their firmness. She felt little traces of scars on his skin and traced them with her fingers. Her lips left his neck and traveled down his chest. His chest rose up and down as she planted little kisses on him. His skin felt almost too hot against her lips. He hissed loudly when she flicked on his nipple. His reaction was less intense than hers, but she was contented. Her kisses continued southward to his stomach. His stomach flexed under her touch, muscles taut under his skin. She rubbed her hand over it, tracing the ridges of muscle.

She blushed when her hands brushed against the band of his pants. Her hand skimmed down his slim waist to the buckle of his belt. She started to work on removing it when he held her hands down.

"Lucy, stop." He said.

She looked up at him in confusion. "Why? Don't you like this?" she asked.

He held her waist and lifted her until she was eye-level with him. "God knows how badly I want it." He whispered. "But..." he kissed her lips again.

Lucy quickly pulled away, not letting herself get distracted. "But what?"

Natsu sighed in resignation. "If we continue this, I'm going to **_mark_** you."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I'm sorry to cut it in this part, but it is necessary. Also, the chapter is getting too long. LOL. I'll try to update as soon as my academics allow.

Reviews are very welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro even if there is not enough NaLu in the recent chapters. I can only play with them in my head.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu wanted her so bad. It was too painful to stop right there. Every inch of him wanted to continue touching Lucy, to feel her on his fingertips. She was so skillful at making him feel good. It took a lot of self-control to stop her hands when he actually wanted her to touch him on that exact spot.

She looked at him in confusion. "Why? Don't you like this?"

He groaned secretly. Those big eyes were a torture of their own. He'd been victimized by them for so long. He'd lost count on how many times she got her way with him with just one look. They're not making it any easier for him to explain his reasons to Lucy.

He pulled her up to his eye-level, their chests deliciously touching. He traced little circles on her waist. "God knows how badly I want it." He whispered. "But…" he kissed her plump lips again.

She quickly pulled away from him. "But what?" she asked.

He sighed. "If we continue this, I'm going to mark you." He answered softly.

He felt Lucy pushed herself away from him a little. "Mark me?"

He nodded. His mind is racing on how to explain it properly to her. He wanted to avoid making her angry, or worse, hate him for it.

"How is that a reason for stopping this?" she asked, her voice pitching up.

He sighed and pulled her close again. He tucked her under his chin. He patted her head and began to talk. "Did you know that dragons are monogamous creatures?" he started.

Lucy shook her head. "No, you never told me that."

His hand sifted through her soft hair. It traveled downward up to her hairline. He massaged the spot and earned a soft moan for Lucy.

"I once asked Igneel where my mom is. He said that she passed on long before he got me. Then I asked if he can find another mom for me."

"You were such an insensitive little dragon." Lucy commented. She buried her face on the crook of his neck.

"I know." Natsu chuckled at the memory. "That was when he told me this. Once a dragon finds a mate, it will be forever. That dragon will never find another one, even after death."

He kissed the top of her head. Her unique scent made almost lose his track of mind.

"He also told me that during the mating ritual, dragons mark their mates as their own. Once a dragon is marked, no other dragons can mate with it. That's why he can't find another mate again."

He felt Lucy shift a little and planted her lips on his collarbone. Pleasure surged from that spot to his whole body. He embraced her tight and moved their position so they both lie on their sides.

"It's the same for us dragon slayers."

He touched her cheek and kissed her lips lightly. He pulled away and looked at her straight in the eye. "Now, do you understand why we have to stop?"

Lucy shook her head and looked at him straight. Her eyes were clear and bright once again. "I don't see that as a reason for us to stop this. " She caressed his chin while her fingers traced his lips. Her fingers dipped downward to his neck, his collarbone and settled on his heaving chest.

He inhaled sharply as Lucy touched him. His thoughts are getting muddled as he strains to rein his self-control. She's quite a temptress and he's falling for her more and more. "Lucy." He whined softly. "Think about what that means for you."

"I don't understand. Tell me, Natsu. Why?" her voice was on the verge of breaking.

"It's because once I mark you…" a light blush turned his cheeks pink. "I will take something precious from you. You won't be able to choose another man again." He said softly.

* * *

**LUCY'S POV:**

Lucy thought that it's quite romantic that dragons are monogamous creatures. She has always been a fan of one true love stories. She actually wished for it for herself.

It pleased her to learn that dragonslayers are also monogamous. Natsu has yet to tell her the real reason why most dragon facts are also applicable to dragonslayers. But if she put everything together, that means she could be Natsu's one and only. It filled her with so much happiness, she could cry any moment soon. With everything they have been through, she's pretty sure that she'll love him until the end.

So she really can't quite understand why he's making a big fuss over this.

"I don't want to choose another man, Natsu." She countered.

She could feel Natsu's frustration for not being able to convey his thought properly. Either way, she won't back down. "Just a few minutes after we've been a couple and we're having our big fight already." She thought to herself.

"Lucy, I don't want to do this to you. I don't want you to be tied down with me forever." His brows knitted together in frustration. "I love you so much to do that to you."

"And I love you too, Natsu. Don't you realize that I want this mark too?" she asked him.

He groaned loudly. "Lucy, think about the future. You're still young. What if you meet someone better than me? What if there's someone out there better suited for you? If you have my mark, you'll never end up with that person!"

"Mmmm. So that's it." Lucy smiled a little. She caught his face on her hands and kissed him to shut him up. "Natsu Dragneel, one more word from that train of thought and I'll get mad."

Natsu stopped talking. His eyes were filled with questions.

She chuckled lightly at his expression. "For someone so confident on the battlefront, who knew you can be insecure too." She held his hand and placed it on her chest. "Listen. Do you think my heart could be so petty that I'd leave you for someone else?"

Natsu just kept quiet. His expression shows that he's getting calmer.

"After all we've been through, all the hardships and joys we experienced together, do you really think I'd just throw it all away for a man that's not you? Do you see me as that girl, Natsu?"

He turned his eyes away from her. "No, you're not like that."

She touched his hand to her face. "This hand saved me a lot of times, I've lost count already." She kissed his palm. "It was this hand that offered me the whole world when we first met. I want this hand to hold me as I go on more adventures in the future you gave me." Her kisses moved to his fingertips while her eyes never left his. "I love you."

The tension dissipated all at once. He pulled her and crushed his lips with hers again. His kiss was needy, rough and passionate. His tongue lashed out at her lips, making her moan. He entered her mouth, sucking on her little tongue. Their tongues battled against each other, swirling and sucking. She's starting to get dizzy for lack of air but she did not want to pull away. He explored inside her, his actions rekindling the desire inside her. Then he pulled away and immediately switched to torturing her neck. She gasped as he bit the tender spot on her neck. She's sure to find a love mark there tomorrow.

She threw away all her inhibitions in the air and actively responded to each of Natsu's touch. His hands have been busy again, sending fire blazing on her skin. His hands cupped her breasts and she arched her back at contact. She ached to touch him, her hands eager to feel him firmness again. But he caught them with just one hand and pinned them above her head. She wanted to voice out a protest but Natsu got busy with her lips once again. Her compromised position just reinforced the want building up in between her legs.

"I love you, Lucy." He whispered again and again as he worked on pleasuring her. From her breast down to her stomach, his other hand explored her body. He left her lips and trailed down her neck, to the valley of her mounds and captured a hardened nipple in his mouth. His other hand held her firmly in place.

She let out soft moan, enjoying the feel of his mouth on her. His touch blazed all the desire in her. She wanted him to touch her more and feel him at the same time. "Natsu, let me touch you." She whimpered. She felt him grin on her skin. He just held her hands tighter. "Please, Na-tsu." she begged, her breath hitching as she felt his teeth on her hardened peak.

Then, he finally let her hands free. His hand immediately cupped her other breast, squeezing it tight. Her hands roamed his smooth back. It traveled up and down his back and then settled on his nape. She let her hand sift through his hair.

His hand left her breast and settled on her waist. His other hand traveled down further and touched her exposed hip. His hand traced circled the sides and slowly slid upwards. She shivered at his touch. He reached her skirt and paused. He grabbed the hem and tugged it lightly.

"I want this out." He whispered. Lucy nodded and slightly lifted her hips to help him. He tugged at the fabric until it slid down her hips. He discarded it with the rest of their clothes. Only her black lacy panties are left on her. His mouth paused from their torture. He lifted his body to look at her.

Unlike before, she did not have an urge to cover herself. She wanted Natsu to see all of her. His eyes wandered all over her body. She's pleased to see adoration on his eyes. "You're so beautiful, Lucy."

"I'm all yours, Natsu." She whispered softly. She reached for him and held his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed it. _"Itadakimasu." _He grinned wickedly.

He pinned her down and their bodies touched. He kissed her lips tenderly while his hands wandered over her hips. Both his hands traced little circles on her skin, pressing her hips together. They traveled up to her waist then back down again. He repeated the action a few times. He lets his fingers linger over the band of her panties then go back to back down again. He was teasing her! She broke their kiss and glared at him.

"Stop teasing me." She hissed.

"Teasing you?" he titled his head a bit, like he was an innocent child. But his eyes were filled with naughtiness. Then he grinned and attacked her neck.

His hands settled back on her waist while he traced wet kisses down her taut stomach. His hands moved on the small of her back, just above the band of her panties. He pushed her body close to him and planted a kiss on her navel. She gasped when his tongue brushed on it. "Natsu!" she cried. She arched her body towards him again, her hips lifting off for a little. His hand moved down quickly, grabbing her firm behind. She felt Natsu's hand above the lace and squeezed her cheeks. Sparks overloaded Lucy's rational side as she started mumbling incoherent words at Natsu.

She was beyond aroused now. Her core was practically screaming for attention. She ground her hips against him as he continued squeezing her butt. Then his hands slid down her thighs. He grabbed them lightly and parted them a little. Lucy felt him take in a sharp breath. "So good." He whispered, barely audible over her heavy breathing. Then he planted a kiss over her panties. She yelped at the sudden surge of electricity though her body. She looked down at him and their eyes met. Seeing him in between her thighs felt so erotic. Then he broke eye contact, lifted himself and kissed her again.

Their tongues battled once again while he kept his hands busy. He touched her stomach, her hips and slid down her thighs. They went up again and stopped her panties. A hand slipped inside the thin fabric. Pleasure filled her as his finger traced her entrance, sliding just above her lips. She moaned loudly in his mouth. His other hand cupped her breast, pulling on her hardened nipple. His lips broke away and clamped on her other breast, alternating between sucking and licking. She was squirming, turning her head on the pillow. The pleasure was too much. She was moaning loudly, calling Natsu again and again. Embarrassed at the sounds she's making, she bit her finger. Natsu ministrations were like lightning striking her. It was too much.

She heard a loud popping sound as his mouth left her nipple. She looked down at him and saw him grin wickedly. She knew something was coming. He kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you." He whispered while his hands continued on their work.

"I love—ahh!"

She screamed as she felt him shove his finger inside her. She felt pleasure more intense than before as he lightly traced her folds.

"You're so wet, Lucy." He whispered huskily.

"It's your fault." She managed to answer between heavy breaths.

"Can I take them off?" he asked.

"What? Ahh!" she screamed again when he started to rub the pad of his finger against the tiny nub in between her folds. Pleasure was keeping her from forming coherent thoughts. Her moans filled the room as Natsu continued with his sweet torture.

"Your panties, can I take them off?" He asked again.

When he reminded her of her panties, the lace suddenly felt so rough and tight against her skin. She wanted to get out of the restricting fabric at once. She nodded at him, biting her lip as another moan came.

His other hand hooked on the band of fabric. She lifted her hips to help him ease her out of it. In one tug, her panties fell to her knees. An instant later, she was totally naked under him.

He locked eyes with her and slowly slid down her body without breaking contact. She raised her upper body, supporting herself on her elbows as she watched him go further down until he was in between her legs again. The visual was so erotic. He supported himself on her thighs and spread them apart. Then he broke eye contact and kissed her there. Lust filled her, starting from that spot and spreading throughout her body. "Natsu." She whispered so softly.

Then, she felt his tongue lick over her clit. She felt hot sensations filling her from there, her head lolling back from pleasure. She dropped to the bed as pleasure drained her strength. It was just too much but she did not want him to stop. It got intensified when he started to suck on her nub, setting her on fire. She did not care anymore if she was moaning too much. She wanted to let Natsu know how much she loves what he's doing. Just like before, he alternated between licking and sucking. She did not know which action is better as both were driving her crazy.

Pleasure built up one after another. She was unable to form coherent thoughts now as she felt herself reaching her climax. Her muscles tightened and her vision started to spin, she had to close her eyes. With one last flick of Natsu's tongue, she exploded. She screamed as she felt herself crumble to pieces. Pleasure rushed throughout her body up to the tips of her fingers. It was sustained as she felt him lick all the juices that spilled out of her. She sighed happily when she felt herself calm down.

He lifted himself and touched his forehead against hers.

"Thank you Natsu." She said softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Then he planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Now, it's your turn." said Lucy. "It's unfair that you still have your pants on while I'm already naked."

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry for updating so late. Schoolwork prevented me from writing the last part. I'll try to update as soon school is lighter. Thank you for reading! :)

PS: Thank you very much for your reviews and favorites! It keeps me motivated to continue this fic. Keep them coming!:)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, who actually ships NaLu. Yes, he knew about NaLu week and named NaLu as "Nashi" in Japan. We love him for that. This is just a fanfiction by an inspired fan.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Natsu's POV**

There was a mischievous hint to Lucy's voice. Her hands rubbed his shoulders down to his toned chest. She pushed him back to reverse their position. She settled on his lap, straddling his hips. Their groins were erotically touching, just his pants in between them.

"You don't have to do this." said Natsu.

"Sssshhh. I want to." She smiled sweetly.

Seeing her glorious body from another view was rewarding. Her breasts that bounced up a bit every time she moves. He can't believe that he was touching and sucking on them just now. He lifted his hand to cup them. Lucy did not disappoint when she moaned softly at his touch. Then she slapped his hands away.

"Stop distracting me, Natsu." She pouted. She was busy unfastening his belt. "There!"

He laughed softly as he watched her delight herself at her little achievement. She was too cute. Now she was busy trying to take his pants off.

He still can't believe what just happened between him and Lucy. He knew that the whole Fairy Tail regarded him as clueless in the field of love, including her. Prior to meeting Lucy, he really did think of everyone, male and female, as friends. He never had a girlfriend or paid attention to girls like Loki and Gray did. He did not have the liberty of having many girlfriends as them. But that did not mean he was totally clueless to love. He can appreciate female beauty just like the same way other men do. He really thought that Lisanna was beautiful. Even Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia and the other females in the guild were all beautiful to him. It was just that being a monogamous dragonslayer, you see relationships in different ways than with other people. You can't just be attracted that easily.

Lucy was a different story. He was in denial at first because he felt that it was too early for him to have found his mate already. He tried to control his feelings, but as events happened between them, there was no stopping it. He had fallen head over heels for this lady. And now, here they are inside Lucy's hotel room.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy had a hard time working on Natsu's pants. It's not because it was difficult, it's because her hands were shaking so much. She can't believe she was bold enough to try undressing him. She blamed it on Natsu for distracting her, but in truth, she was just so nervous. She secretly thanked Natsu for touching her again, reminding her that she wanted to please him just as he did to her.

She slid down and positioned herself on his lap. She popped the button of his pants and slid the zipper down. She tugged on his pants. She felt him raise his hips a little as the garment easily fell down his body. He kicked it away and propped himself up on his elbows. She felt blood rush to her cheeks as she witnessed the growing bulge on his groin. She looked up to him to see him blushing too.

"I-I" he started, "I can explain." He was blushing furiously. He was just too adorable.

She tentatively touched the area with her index finger. He let out a low grunt. Curious, she traced her finger over his length above the fabric. He let out another groan. His temples glistened with sweat with his pink hair plastered over it. He fell back to the bed again.

"It's so sensitive, huh?" Lucy thought.

She climbed over him and kissed him. "Natsu, tell me. How do you want me to do this?" she whispered. She nipped at his earlobe and quickly licked it.

Natsu hissed, obviously aroused. "Do whatever you want." He answered in between his labored breathing.

She laughed softly, her imagination running. "Oh yes, I'll do what I want, Na-tsu." From his ear, her lips traced his jawline up to his neck. Her hands freely explored his shoulders and chest. She could not get enough of how toned his chest muscles were and how they firm felt. She always thought that he's such a big tease for choosing an open vest as his normal clothes before. Most of the time, she had to stop herself from touching them during their missions together. She was slightly disappointed when he chose to change his clothes after coming back from Tenrou Island. But now, she can do anything she wanted with him. She will never get tired of touching him. She sighed happily at this thought.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

He had to admit, he is enjoying himself. He's being attended by the most wonderful lady in the world right now. Her kisses and touch were feather-light but it's striking him with so much pleasure. His heightened senses are overloading but he's knows it's just the beginning.

Lucy's hands moved further down his belly. His stomach contracted as a reflex as she skimmed over his toned muscles. Her lips left his jaw and went for his collarbone again. She continued south, trailing light kisses on his skin. He hissed once again when she licked and blew on his nipple. It was not as sensitive as hers, but her action was quite surprising and stimulating.

"Lucy!" he groaned. It was almost a torture. Her hands were dangerously going down to his lower belly. He could feel his arousal almost to its limit.

Then, she finally reached the band of his boxers. She looked up at him and said, "I think it's time I removed this." Her smirk was unmistakable.

Without waiting for his answer, she suddenly tugged down his boxers all the way to his feet. Natus's hips jerked as fabric grazed his growing arousal. He let out a guttural groan which delighted Lucy. With a final yank, the boxers joined the heap of clothes on the floor.

"Wow." Lucy said, completely mesmerized. Her eyes were clouded with lust, just as like his eyes right now. She tucked her hair behind her ear and reached for him.

Fire blazed throughout his body as he felt her hand wrap around his member. He tried to prop himself up to watch her. His strength left him when he felt her other hand squeeze his balls. Pain and pleasure merged and he fell back again. He fisted the bed sheet and let out a satisfied moan. "Lucy!"

He felt his cock twitch in her hand, a dull throb beginning from its base. Sparks flew in his vision when her hand started pumping his aroused shaft. She started slowly, feeling his length. Then after a few strokes, she sped up. The stimulation was dizzying, far better than doing it himself. It was difficult not to scream from the flurry of stimulation. He looked down at her.

What he saw was a goddess, well, a sex goddess. Her cheeks were flushed and her brows knotted on concentration. Brown eyes glazed with lust and lips parted slightly completed the look. Her blond locks perfectly framed her face, one side tucked in her ear. Her boobs just kept on bouncing as her hand pumped faster, from the head to the base of his length. It was a very erotic sight. She looked up at him and smirked.

"Feeling good, Natsu?" she asked softly.

He gulped and nodded at her. That smirk made him nervous. She's planning something.

Without breaking eye contact, she continued to pump faster. She ended it with a squeeze and unclasped her hand. He groaned at the loss of contact, his hips bucking a bit. Then, she placed both her hands on his thighs. She parted his legs and settled in between them. She slowly lowered herself and knelt down in front of him. Never did she break eye-contact with him. She was being sinfully sexy. He sat up and pulled her to a quick kiss. She immedfiately pulled away and shifted to find a comfortable position. Then, her head dipped down to kiss the tip of his cock.

His fought to keep himself upright as he watched Lucy hold his throbbing member and plant light kisses on it. He was panting very hard, hips and stomach muscles clenching. He gasped as he felt her lick the oozing precum accumulating at his tip. "Fuck!" he cursed. Lucy smirked, obviously enjoying his reactions. Then Lucy took him in her mouth. She wrapped her lips slowly around the head and sucked lightly.

It was hot, incredibly hot. He moaned, his eyes rolling back in pleasure. Never did he expect such pleasure existed. Her head bobbed as she took all of him in an instant. She swirled her tongue around his cock. Her mouth felt so good! She sucked hard until he felt his cock touch the back of her throat. He worried that he had hurt her and he tried to pull out. Instead, she just sucked on him harder.

"Lucy!"

She looked up at him. She had tears welling up in her eyes but just continued to bob her head frantically.

"Fuck, she's just too good at this!" he thought. He called her name so many times now. Pressure was building up in his lower belly. He knew he's reaching his climax.

"Lucy, I – I'm going to come soon!" he managed to say. "Lucy!"

Lucy continued to work on him, sucking and licking him. She squeezed his balls lightly, adding up to the pressure in his lower belly. "Unghhh!" he tried to pull out in time but it was too late. His vision darkened as his body jerked and spilled himself on her mouth. He felt her swallow as she continued to suck him dry.

He slowly pulled out after the rush of his orgasm subsided. He pulled her up again and kissed her. He held her waist while she held on his shoulders. Their legs were deliciously straddled around each other.

"That felt good." He whispered. "Thank you."

She nodded at him. "Natsu." She called softly. He grunted as he felt her ground her hips against him. He felt himself getting hard again. She looked up at him with lustful eyes. "I… need you."

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

No book could have prepared her for this. No one told her it would be this intense. Everything was new to her and she openly challenged herself. Never in her wildest dreams before did she think that she would be pleasuring a man that way. She admits to herself that she enjoyed it. Feeling him inside her mouth and sucking him brought an unexplainable pleasure to her. He tasted weird, yes, but she readily accepted it as he did with her earlier. It was all worth it when she saw the satisfied face of Natsu after he came. It was a look of bliss. She felt proud of herself.

It was a major turn on to see him roll his eyes in pleasure and to hear him scream her name as if it was his lifeline. She felt herself get wet once again, tempted to touch herself down there. But she stopped herself as she knew what she really needed: HIM.

She loved it how their bodies touched while they kissed after his orgasm. They were so close, they hips straddling each other. She felt him get hard again and she ground her hips against him to feel it better.

"Natsu", she called. "I… need you."

Natsu quickly rolled them over and laid her down carefully on the pillows. He crawled over her, his hand supporting his weight so as not to crush her. He caressed her cheek, making her shiver. His eyes expressed both lust and tenderness. "I need you too." He whispered to her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him close. She kissed him lightly, her hands sifting through his hair. His hands touched her neck and shoulder. Then he cupped her breast, massaging it tenderly. She arched her back against him, moaning onto his mouth. His tongue was quick to move against hers, making her moan once more.

She felt his arousal in between her legs. He's so hard again already. It brushed against her cleft, making both of them moan louder. They pulled apart, panting.

"Natsu." Her voice was shaking in anticipation.

"Lucy." He called huskily. His eyes conveyed the unasked question.

Was she ready for this? Truthfully, she wasn't sure. But her whole being screams out for Natsu. That's one thing she's sure of. She nodded at him, forming her resolve to accept him.

He positioned himself in between her hips. He lifted them and hooked them on his waist. He looked up at her again. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I'm putting it in."

He grasped his erection into her wet entrance. Sparks shot through her whole body as she felt him enter her. He moved slowly into her, sensing her reaction. His tip grazed her clit, setting her body in fire. Then, she felt it, that pinching pain marking her first time. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing the pain to go away. Tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

Natsu paused to let her get used to him. He kissed her tears. "Lucy." He whispered again.

Pleasure surged into her as the pain started to subside. He felt so hot inside her. "I'm okay now."

Natsu was quick to take action. She felt him push himself fully into her. He was so big, her vaginal walls stretched to receive him. It was pure bliss, feeling his fullness inside her.

"Fuck, you're so tight Lucy!" he cursed. "So hot!"

"You feel so good, Natsu!" she answered back.

Then, he moved slightly. "You're mine, Lucy." He crushed his lips again with hers. Then she felt his magic slowly wrap around them. He remained unmoving inside her while his mouth nipped at the tender spot in her neck. He sucked the spot lightly, making her vision spin. She felt magic pour into her. Her eyes closed as power and pleasure filled her.

In her mind, she saw Natsu as a child, glimpses of his early childhood. She saw his father, Igneel. She felt how Natsu loved him so much and his heartbreak when he woke up on the day Igneel was gone. She learned how much he yearned for his father. Then she saw him in Fairy Tail. She felt his happiness as he spent his days with his precious _nakama._ His devotion to their guild was as strong as ever. Then, she saw herself. The first time they met and their first mission. She saw their misadventures and the times they spent together. She felt his strong desire to protect her always. She felt his despair when Acnologia attacked them in Tenrou, how he felt so helpless for not being able to protect her. She felt his despair once again as he mourned over the death of Future Lucy. He blamed himself for everything.

Then, she felt how much he loved her whole-heartedly. She saw the time he realize he loved her in a special way. How he tried to keep it to himself, afraid of losing the bond they formed. Finally, she felt his happiness for being loved by her.

This man loves her so much. And she loves him too. She opened her eyes as the visions ended. The magic wrapped around them was gone.

"Oh, Natsu." She cried, unable to stop her tears from falling.

He released her neck and look at her in the eye. He kissed her tears then her lips once again.

"Mine." He claimed once again.

Lucy nodded. "I'm yours."

He started to move. He pulled out then slid back again slowly. She moaned as felt his movement inside her. Oh, she's on fire! He increased his speed, pumping into her. He pulled until only the tip was inside her then slid inside her again in one fluid thrust. Moving purely on instinct, she lifted hips higher, meeting his thrusts. He penetrated her deeper, bringing the pleasure to the next level. She moaned and gasped as she felt him fill her completely while he grunted and moaned as her walls stretched and clenching on him.

He pumped into her faster than ever. Their bodies melded together, moving as one. She felt herself climbing to her climax as Natsu continued to slam into her.

"I'm so close Natsu." She whispered.

"Come for me, Lucy." He commanded. One hand cupped her breast and pulled on her hardened nipple. It stimulated her whole body, pleasure filling her. He dipped his head to suck on her nipple while maintaining his rhythm. She could not form any coherent thoughts now. All she cared about was how much pleasure Natsu is giving her. Oh, how she loved this man!

Her whole body slacked as she released her climax. The intense pleasure built up in her lower body spread out, riding on her orgasm. She saw stars as he slammed into her again. This prolonged her high while he satisfied himself, plunging his cock into her. Wet sounds accompanied his rhythm.

"I'm so close too, Lucy!" he grunted.

"Come Natsu!" she cried.

She felt him jerk, his rhythm broken for a few seconds. He slammed into her faster until he stopped. He let out a loud moan as he spilled himself inside her, filling her with his seed. She embraced him as he relished on his orgasm. He fell on top of her, strength completely spent. He was buried in- between her breasts.

They stayed like that for a while, unmoving. She embraced him and she sighed happily. She felt so much love for this man. She'll never love another as she loved him.

Natsu looked up at her. "How do you feel?"

She smiled fondly at him. "Happy."

He shifted and kissed him. "Me too, Lucy. I'm so happy."

They both groaned as he pulled out of her. She felt a strange emptiness now that they were not connected. He lay down beside her. She scooted into him, placing her head on his chest. The sound of his heartbeat had a calming effect on her. He placed his arm around her, tucking her against his body.

"I saw Igneel when you _marked_ me."

Natsu nodded. "That's how the _mark_ works. It lets us share our most important memories with each other. I saw you parents too."

She nodded. She always thought of her parents when she's alone. She held on those memories in her heart. Their love for her always gave her strength.

She looked up and met his eyes. She reached up to touch his face. "I'll help you find Igneel."

Natsu grinned. "Yeah." He pulled her up to crush his lips against hers. The fire of desire inside her rekindled as his tongue slipped inside her mouth once again.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew. I finally wrote this part! No more interruptions for them. *evil laugh* Thank you for reading!

PS: I think the next update will be the last chapter, depending on how things will go. I'll try to post it by next weekend, if my academic load will allow it.


End file.
